


Preteen

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Being twelve was never easy, but it's definitely more fun if you can get the class monitor on your side.This is an old ficlet I came across.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5+all, Rx1 (unrequited)
Kudos: 6





	Preteen

AU/Preteen Pilots  
1x2, 3x4, 5+all, Rx1 (unrequited)   
Fluff

Summary: Being twelve was never easy, but it's definitely more fun if you can get the class monitor on your side. 

“Mr. Howard!”

The woman dodged just before a ball of paper bounced off the door beside her head. 

“Mr. Howard!” she called again over the laughter and commotion of the class. 

Howard paused in his effort to remove the wood glue from Dorothy’s long blonde hair before it dried to regard her over the brim of his sunglasses. 

“Mr. Kushranada would like to see you in his office!” she shouted narrowly avoiding being toppled over when Quatre whizzed by laughing hysterically with Trowa in hot pursuit. 

“Give it back!”

“Or what?” Quatre challenged dancing behind a desk while the class roared with laughter. 

“Boys,” Howard admonished just before Trowa sidestepped and Quatre howled indignantly when he viciously slapped his ass. 

“No fair!” Quatre whined rubbing his abused tush while Trowa retrieved the stolen object from beneath the desk it had skittered under. 

“That’s enough,” Howard sighed adding an absent, “Duo! Don’t touch!” before addressing his rather frightened looking guest. “I’ll need you to wait with…”

“Sorry, but I have a very important…um…book to return,” the woman stammered glancing nervously around the chaotic room as she backed away. 

“Well, I can’t leave them here…”

“Sorry!” the woman burst falling out the door as a small mushroom cloud of smoke popped and filled the sizzling air. 

Howard sighed and watched her scampering down the hall before squeezing his eyes shut behind his shades and taking a deep breath. “Duo!”

“Hey, Howie! You scare off another one?” Solo chided. 

“Wufei, get down off the table,” Howard told his student as he headed to open a window and let the smoke out. 

“It is the only safe place to sit,” Wufei replied calmly turning a page in his book. 

Howard paused a moment taking in the gleeful grin on Duo’s face as he inspected the remains of his experiment gone poof, the sour expression of the Catalonia girl as Relena tried fruitlessly to get the rest of the glue out and the sulkily, calculating glare Quatre was leveling on the back of Trowa’s head and sighed in defeat. 

“Good point. I have to go to the office for a minute,” he announced covering his ears against the horrific cries of jubilation it had gleaned. “Here,” he said setting a can of mineral spirits on the table beside Relena as he passed, “Try this.” Dorothy’s eyes went wide while Relena recoiled from the foul smelling oil. “Behave yourselves while I’m gone,” he told them heading for the door adding, “Duo! Don’t blow anything up. Hiiro, your in charge,” before exiting and leaving his class to moan miserably in his wake. 

The noise slowly died as Hiiro rose from his quite work on his woodcarving and made his way to the front of the class and each child turned to watch his procession with equal amounts of discontentment playing in their young eyes. If the attention bothered him he showed no sign of it, but then he rarely showed any sign of life other than mild moments of carefully controlled animation. Most of the students knew him well enough after three years of primary school together not to push their luck. Some of them had even been foolish enough to believe their first year of middle school would be different, but with Hiiro still in their classes there was little chance of messing around. 

Hiiro took his place in front of the catastrophe that represented Howard’s desk folding his arms over his chest to peer out over the room. For a moment his peers watched him silently scanning, his dark blue gaze penetrating each of them with an icy thread of forbearance they had become all too familiar with before half the class sighed heavily and, for the first time that semester, took their seats to begin the day’s assignment. 

Hiiro paused in his lookout when he caught the beaming expression of adoration oozing from Relena’s eyes to furrow his brow as if he still wasn’t quite sure these girl things weren’t aliens in disguise. They were behaving though, so he moved on pausing again when he came across the cocky grin on Duo’s face. 

“OW!” Trowa suddenly growled screwing his face up in pain as he held the back of his head and leered at a most innocently looking Quatre, but neither of them took it any further once they saw the disapproval in Hiiro’s cold, blue eyes.

**

“You do it!”

“No way!”

“You’re just jealous,” Relena huffed pointing her dainty nose in the air. 

“Who asked you?” Wufei sneered turning back to his classmates. 

“You do it,” Trowa poked at Solo. 

“I’m not going anywhere near that psycho!” he exclaimed. 

“He’s not a psycho!” Relena snapped. 

“Go away,” Wufei ordered.

“You’re all just jealous because Hiiro’s stronger and smarter than any of you!” the girl declared. 

“You do it,” Solo told Quatre who shook his head hard and ducked behind Trowa. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

All heads turned slowly, a sly grin spreading on most of their faces at the sound of Duo’s voice. 

“Hey buddy!” Solo smiled clapping him on the shoulder, which instantly put an expression of deepest concern on his face. 

“What?” Duo questioned warily. 

“Does Hiiro still live down the street from you?” Trowa asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Duo inquired cautiously. 

“Then you guys are like…friends right?” Quatre ventured. 

“Yeah. So?” 

“Well, someone’s got to talk to him,” Solo sighed. 

“Yeah!” Quatre agreed. “We’re never going to have any fun if he’s going to play hall monitor all year,” he whined dropping to sit on the arm of Trowa’s desk. 

“You shouldn’t be misbehaving,” Relena interjected haughtily. 

“We won’t be if he keeps it up,” Trowa sighed stretching his long arms out across his desk as he leaned back making him look much like a spider caught in a raindrop. He gave an imperceptible smile when Quatre giggled at him and relaxed his arm across the desk behind him. 

“Good,” the girl smiled satisfactorily. 

“Piss off,” Wufei snipped changing her smug expression to one of cross indignation. 

“You gotta talk to him,” Solo insisted.

“About what?” Duo shrugged taking his seat beside him. 

“Are you kidding?” Quatre gasped almost sliding into Trowa’s lap. “He’s a nightmare!”

“He is not!” Relena snapped. 

“You’ve got to tell him to back off,” Solo interjected. 

“He’s a perfectly lovely boy,” Relena sighed.

“He’s a perfect pain in the ass,” Trowa countered grinning openly at the shock that instantly blossomed on Quatre’s face at the use of the swear word. 

“He’s not so bad.”

Once again the entire group paused to openly gap at the words Duo had uttered. 

“You can’t be serious,” Quatre evenly intoned. 

“Naw, man,” Duo shrugged glancing over at where the boy in question was quietly reading from his textbook before class. “I’ll talk to him.”

“He’s gonna strangle you with your braid,” Solo chuckled. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Relena beamed, then suddenly plopped down in her desk startled as the entire group barked…

“NO!”

**

“Pass.”

Solo read the outside of the folded paper in his hand that was simply addressed `Duo` before checking to see if Miss Noin was looking and passing it on. Quatre chose to open the note and read it smiling with a curt bob of his golden head before slipping it to Relena who sat beside their long haired friend in history class. The girl also chose to open and read its contents blanketing the entire class with a highbrow glare of disapproval before scribbling something on it. Wufei’s black scowl gave her pause for a moment when she looked up, but she recovered quickly sticking her tongue out at him before prissily dropping the note on Duo’s desk. 

Duo picked it up and opened it, his eyes growing wide for a moment before he cast a desperate glance over his shoulder to find Relena smiling smugly as she indicated his friends with a tilt of her head. Said friends were all shaking their heads furiously in denial of whatever the girl had written on the paper save for Trowa who just looked like he suddenly had a splitting headache. Duo regarded the note once more. 

_`Talk to him`_ was written in a long, loopy hand and below, in a compact script neatly arranged _I like you. Do you like me? Circle one. Yes No._. Unsure exactly who was the culprit behind the oddly subversive note Duo tore the personal part off and replied to the part he understood. Writing, _buzz off!_ on it before passing it back to Relena. The girl began to open it, but decided against it under the multiple assault of her peer’s angry eyes. 

“Miss Noin?”

“Yes?”

“May I have a word with you please?”

Half the class snickered when their history teachers eyes lit up at the request, but most of them were too busy gaping at the resplendent figure of their coach and phys ed teacher to bother. 

“I’ll be right back. Hiiro…” Noin breathed hardly containing her excitement and ignoring the quiet laugher and simpering sighs coming from most of the girls to join Zechs in the hall. 

Once the door closed the class’s attention shifted to where Hiiro was getting up gleaning a soft groan from the gathering, but it quickly died when he headed for Duo’s desk instead of the front of the class. By the time he arrived half the class was whispering excitedly and Duo was literally squirming in his seat as he glanced nervously at the window in the door. Hiiro said nothing merely holding out his hand as he scowled demandingly down at the long haired boy. Duo started to protest, but caught Noin glancing in the window and with a sigh of defeat he handed the remainder of the note over and slouched sulkily back in his seat.

Hiiro gazed upon him for a moment before slowly opening the note, a curious wrinkle folding his brow when the words came clear. His concern deepened as he turned his eyes back up to regard Duo, but he merely cocked a grin at him and shrugged his shoulders. Hiiro tucked the note in his pocket as his eyes swept the class, each child recoiling from the intensive ice wave that washed over them under his gaze, but before he could finish his sweep the door opened and Noin returned to the class. Duo let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding tilting his head as the sound was amplified by the rest of the class doing the same thing. Trowa caught his eye clearly conveying, TALK TO HIM!, along with most of the rest of the students and Duo sighed again nodding his head. 

**

“Ow!”

“Couch Zechs!”

“What happened?” he asked jogging effortlessly over to where young Silvia Noventa was sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle. 

“It hurts,” the girl whimpered at his touch. “I think I sprained it.”

“Again?” Zechs chuckled not unkindly. 

“I have weak ankles,” she mumbled blushing furiously under his crystal blue gaze. 

“Can you walk?” 

“Ut un,” she shook her head. “Carry me?” she entreated turning large, innocent eyes upon him. 

“Perhaps I could be of assistance?”

Silvia’s eyes grew round at the sound of their principal’s softly commanding tone. “Um, no… I…” she stammered, her mouth dropping open as the tall, ginger haired man knelt down beside her. 

“It would be my own misfortune to abandon a damsel in distress,” he smiled flashing cool blue eyes at Coach Zechs. 

“N...n...no. Thank you. But, it’s feeling much better now,” the girl stuttered. 

“I can take her, Treize,” Zechs offered trying to hide his mirth. 

“Then I will accompany you,” Treize smiled helping the girl to her feet. She blushed favoring the ankle and tossed a glance at her usual clique of friends who were looking anywhere but in her direction before Zechs swept her into his arms and they all snapped to attention and sighed heavily. 

“I’ll be back shortly,” the Coach called to his class. “Hiiro…”

“Your in charge,” he assembly finished miserably for him making him laugh and ignore Silvia’s beaming expression to her friends. 

“Now’s your chance!” Quatre enthused slamming into Duo’s side after his short sprint across the track. 

“Yeah,” Solo chimed in. “It’ll be easier to clean up the blood out here,” he chided ducking when Duo’s fist lashed out at his head. 

“Oh, no,” Wufei groaned.

“What does she think she’s doing?” Quatre wondered as they watched Relena approaching Hiiro. 

“I don’t know, but if she gets to him before you do we’re all gonna be in trouble,” Solo pointed out. 

“Get going, Duo,” Trowa insisted with a firm nudge against his back.

“I’m going!” Duo growled nervously pausing to take a deep breath. Plastering on a nice, unassuming smile he called out as amiably as he could muster, “Hey! Hiiro!” and promptly stopped cold in his tracks when Hiiro's calculating gaze shifted from Relena’s approach to lock dead on him. Shaking off the shivers he gathered his twittering nerves and stepped forward. 

“Hiiro,” Relena greeted stepping closer as she flashed her best `I was here first` look at Duo. 

“Beat it Relena,” Duo called out.

“I can talk to him if I want!” the girl stamped her foot stubbornly.

“Go back to your assignment,” Hiiro instructed coolly never taking his eyes off Duo’s advance.

“But he only wants to…”

“Now,” Hiiro interrupted leaving her to stare dumbly after him as he went to meet Duo halfway. The two stood silently for a time before Hiiro cocked an inquisitive brow. 

“Um, Hey,” Duo began glancing back at his friends who where anxiously watching the confrontation. Hiiro chose to ignore them. “You still any good at Gundam Wing?” Duo asked suddenly, but Hiiro merely intensified his odd expression. “’Cause I got the new version if you wanna come over and play.”

“To your house?” Hiiro inquired while he let his eyes rake the others. Duo resisted the urge to laugh when his friends recoiled and began staring around at nothing. 

“Yeah, we can check it out. Father gave me my own room,” Duo shrugged unable to smile at the fact since it was only something that was granted to children who were not expected to leave the orphanage before coming of age. 

Hiiro regarded him for a long moment once again glancing at the nonchalant group of boys behind him before replying with a simple, “Okay.”

“Great!” Duo chimed already dancing backwards. 

“Should we walk home together?” Hiiro called after him. 

“Yeah, okay, !” Duo smiled turning to join his group. 

“What’d he say!?” Quatre hissed lunging over Trowa’s shoulder to nab him by the shirt. 

“He’s coming over to my place after school,” Duo reported. 

“What?” Quatre groaned in disbelief slumping over Trowa as if his bones had simply vanished.

“You didn’t tell him?” Solo grumbled. 

“I’m going to!” Duo defended. 

“Well, you better hurry up,” Solo sighed jerking his head at where Hiiro was silently intimidating a couple of their classmates into slithering away like they’d grown scales and fangs. 

**

“Shit! You sure you’re human?” Duo grumbled trying desperately to stay alive while Hiiro assaulted him with Wing Zero once more on the screen. 

“You talk too much,” Hiiro softly intoned as most of his attention was still on turning Duo’s Deathscythe into a twisted, flaming ball of debris. 

“Aw, damn!” Duo groused slamming his controller down on the carpet beside him while his part of the screen flashed a bright red `game over`. 

“You also curse too much,” Hiiro added calmly laying his own aside. 

“Shut up,” Duo grumbled shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. 

“Is that why you got your own room?” 

Duo sobered instantly sighing deeply while he sprawled out on the floor. “Yep,” he replied. “Nobody wants a demon child like me,” he said before quickly rolling to sit again and snatching his controller up. “Best two out of three,” he challenged.

They were deep into the next round before Hiiro chose to speak again. “You’re not so bad.”

Duo flashed him a brilliant smile at the comment then, seeing an opening, proceeded to thrash Wing beyond any mention of repair. “Ha! Gotcha!” he crowed as the mecha exploded on the screen. 

They spent the afternoon trading off wins and loses until Sister Helen poked her head in to inform them that supper time was nigh and Hiiro should be getting home. 

“Uh, Hiiro?” Duo began knowing his friends would insist on a report the following day. 

“Hn?”

“Um, the guys…”

“Yeah?”

“Well, they were wondering,” Duo began, then tried again. “I mean. We were wondering if maybe you could, I dunno, lighten up a little in school?”

“What do you mean?”

Duo sighed theatrically and tried to work it out. “You know why the teachers always pick you as monitor don’t you?” 

“Get to the point, Duo.”

“Right. Um, well, why can’t you just relax a little and have some fun with us instead of rattin us out all the time?”

“I don’t rat you out!” Hiiro barked indignantly. 

“Your worse than Une,” Duo rolled his eyes grimacing on the much hated name of their current Vice Principal. 

“It is my duty to see to it the others behave,” Hiiro stated firmly. 

“Or,” Duo grinned stepping closer to him while an impish light crackled in his huge, violet eyes. “You could shake that stick out of your ass and we could all have some fun this year.”

“I don’t have a stick…”

“It’s just a saying!” Duo laughed hard. “Damn, man, loosen up!” he giggled so hard he almost fell to the floor, but his jubilation was cut short when Hiiro cocked his head and simply asked…

“How?”

“Well, you could start by putting the eagle eyes away,” Duo chuckled. “You always look like your searching for a mouse to eat.” He fell into laughter again when Hiiro’s face screwed up in an obvious effort to wipe the ever present scowl away. “Okay… okay…” he chortled holding his side. “Try this,” he laughed getting to his feet. “Just smile,” he instructed chuckling under his breath at the confusion that washed through his companion’s eyes. “Come on, it’s not so hard,” he coaxed lifting his fingers to push at the side of Hiiro’s mouth. They worked at it for a time before Duo stepped back to survey their efforts and burst into uncontrolled laughter once again. “We’ll…we’ll work on it,” he laughed missing the gentle smile that crept onto Hiiro’s face while he watched him rolling around. 

** 

“Why don’t you tie it back before class?” Howard reasoned trying to get the paint out of Dorothy’s hair.

“I’m not supposed to be in this class,” she replied snobbishly careening back in her chair when Quatre and Trowa wrestled by laughing loudly. 

“We may have to cut it out.”

“NO!” the girl shrieked fighting to free her hair from Howard’s grip so hard she plowed right into the warring boys toppling over on them. This, in turn, skidded the desk Wufei was sitting on across the floor losing his page in his book as Relena’s makeup went flying off her desk and Duo’s latest experiment churned at warp speed in the blender splattering the entire class in a sticky purple goo. 

“Uh,” Howard panted recoiling from the stench of the purple concoction on his hands and in his hair. “I think we’re gonna need some help,” he said while Duo fell into his seat and cracked up. “Hey,” Howard started on a note of inspiration. “How do you get paint outta long hair?” he asked Duo. 

“Don’t ask me,” Duo chuckled holding his ribs. “I’m not stupid enough to wear it down in shop.” 

“You never wear it down!” Dorothy snapped. 

“What?” Duo grinned. “You writtin a book?”

“I don’t care what you do with that muddy mop of yours!” Dorothy growled whipping some of the purple ooze from her own pallid locks. 

“You’re just jealous ‘cause mine has color and yours doesn’t,” he chuckled leaning back comfortably in his chair. 

“Well, its purple now isn’t it!” she screeched and Howard stepped casually between them. 

“A definite improvement,” Duo smirked. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” Howard cut in before Dorothy could toss her next jibe. “Come on, maybe Sally knows some way to get it out. Hiiro, we’ll be back in a minute,” he added while he ushered the tearfully angry girl out of the room. 

For a moment the class went deathly quiet, each eye flashing between Duo and Hiiro in their uncertainty of how to proceed. All remained quite while Hiiro stood and wiped a bit of purple goo from his cheek then leveled an even gaze on Duo. “Solo,” he said causing most of the room to jump when the eerie silence was broken. “Keep an eye out for Howard’s return.” 

Solo glanced warily at Duo whose mouth was slowly growing into a devilish grin before nodding his head and complying. Hiiro reached out to gather a glop of the ooze on the tip of his finger and brought it up for a moment’s inspection before he suddenly flicked his finger and it sailed with unerring precision to smack loudly right between Duo’s eyes. There was a gasp from the collective and a small ripple of laughter when Duo’s eyes crossed to look at the blob. Silence returned while he stood dipping his hand into blender to scoop up a handful of the ooze and grinning demonically before he heaved it at Hiiro’s head, but he had seen it coming and ducked which allowed it to splatter all over Relena’s face and suddenly the classroom erupted in all out war. By the time Howard returned there wasn’t a spot anywhere on the walls or the students that wasn’t covered in the purple stink. He had no time to recover from the shock though, as the bell rang and his class deserted him to the clean up effort without a second thought. 

“Ha ha ha ha! That was brilliant!” Duo exclaimed skittering into the bathroom with the others hot on his heals. Trowa was next who barely caught Quatre before he slipped in his goo covered shoes and plowed right into the wall. 

“That was great!” Quatre laughed. 

“Wonderful,” Wufei evenly intoned wrinkling his nose in disgust while he shook his hands and went to the sink to clean up. 

“Hey, where’s Hiiro?” Duo wondered ducking his head back out the door. “Hey! Hiiro! Come on, man!” he called urging him to join them. Hiiro tentatively glanced up and down the hall as if he wasn’t sure Duo was speaking to him before complying. 

“You’re a genius!” Duo praised jumping on him the minute he was in the door to noogie his head. 

“Above average,” Hiiro grimaced earning him a round of laughter he didn’t seem to understand. 

“That was most excellent, my man,” Solo chuckled wiping his hands on some paper towel. 

“Be still,” Quatre snipped slapping Trowa’s hand away from where he was cleaning some of the ooze out of his long, auburn bangs. 

“Ah...ow!” Trowa complained. 

“It’s drying up,” Quatre commented picking at it. 

“That...hurts!” Trowa grimaced. 

“We’d better get this washed off,” Solo reasoned. 

“It's fine,” Duo chuckled wiping some of it off his brow. “It’ll turn back into power once it dries,” he informed them, but it was too late to save Quatre from getting his entire head shoved under the faucet during Trowa’s retaliation. 

**

“Hey, Hiiro! Glad you could make it,” Quatre laughed opening the door. 

“Is’at Hiiro!” 

“Yeah! Come on,” Quatre coaxed darting off toward the living room where he was taken clean off his feet by a stray throw pillow. 

“Hey, man,” Duo smiled hopping over Quatre’s floundering form to greet the newcomer. “You better be in rare form tonight, buddy,” he informed him. “I bet Fei five dollars you could take him in Shenlong.”

“Nataku,” the Chinese boy said quietly into the pages of his book. 

“He’s read one to many Asian folk tales,” Duo whispered conspiratorially earning himself a throw pillow in the back. 

Two hours later Wufei had forgotten his book in favor of trying to redeem himself against the seemingly unbeatable Hiiro who had already taken down Duo twice, Quatre four times and Trowa once. He was well on his way to turning Wufei’s Nataku into a burning slagheap for a second time when something odd caught the edge of his awareness and he slipped up giving Wufei an opportunity to toast Wing with his flamethrower. This did no good, of course, and he was focused back on the game a moment later ending it with a well aimed shot from his beam cannon. 

“Woohoo!” Duo cried leaning forward to grip Hiiro’s shoulders where he sat on the floor in front of him. “Told ya he was unstoppable!” 

“Very impressive,” Wufei sighed in defeat. 

“Pay up,” Duo grinned adding, “Hey, man, half of this is yours ya know?” to Hiiro, but he was no longer paying them any attention. He was watching Quatre and Trowa instead. This was what had called his attention during the battle and now that he saw them full on he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the fact that Trowa had the blond pinned to couch and was digging around in his mouth with his tongue. 

“What is he doing to him?” he asked curiously. 

Duo glanced over at them turning a very interesting shade of pink while he replied, “Checking for cavities. Hey, you want your cut or not?” 

** 

“Hey, Duo.”

“Yeah, Solo, what’s up?’

“Can I borrow your health book? I left mine at home.”

“Sure, man.”

“What’s that?”

Duo bent down to pick up he slip of paper that had fallen out of his book, his brow furrowing for a moment before he recognized Relena’s compact script on the page. _`I like you. Do you like me? Circle one. Yes No.`_ Only now the _Yes_ had been circled in bold black ink. It took him a moment to recall that the last time he’d seen the note was when Hiiro had slipped it into his pocket, but how had it gotten into his health book? 

“Nothing,” he told his friend handing the book over minus the note. 

“K, Thanks,” Solo said before heading off to class. 

“Duo?”

“Coming,” Duo smiled jogging to catch up with Hiiro. 

**

“Damn!”

“You shouldn’t curse so much,” Hiiro admonished while he set his controller aside. 

“I’m gonna beat you someday,” Duo grumbled collapsing back against the side of his bed. “Hey, Hiiro?”

“Hn?”

“Did you put this in my health book?” Duo asked pulling the note from his pocket. Hiiro turned a little green at the sight of the thing, but he nodded without having to open it to see what it was. “Did you circle the yes?” Duo asked laying it on the carpet between them. Hiiro swallowed something that had gotten caught in his throat before he nodded again. “Why?” At Hiiro’s lack of response Duo sat forward again and gently inquired, “Do you like Relena?” 

“No!” he barked looking even more green around the gills. 

“She wrote that note,” Duo countered. 

“But you gave it to me,” Hiiro reasoned. Now it was Duo’s turn to sit in silent expectancy. “I… Duo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any cavities?” Hiiro asked shyly. 

“I dunno,” Duo shrugged inching forward. “Why? You wanna check?” he asked smiling as Hiiro silently nodded again. “Alright,” he agreed folding his legs beneath him. 

Hiiro’s eyes went a little wide, but he was moving toward him before he could second guess what was happening. Wiping his hands on his pants legs he leaned over and brushed his lips across Duo’s pulling away at the tickling tingle the contact had caused. 

“Check’em all,” Duo breathed and Hiiro’s brow creased as he too found it difficult to catch his breath. 

Tentatively, he tried again leaning forward just enough to ghost his mouth over Duo’s, the heat that filled his chest so foreign and frightening, but much too exciting to deny as he pressed the issue and pushed his lips firmly forward. And there they remained for how long neither could say. Duo was beet red and flustered beyond speech when Hiiro moved away and shook his head as if to clear it. 

“No, that’s not right,” Hiiro said softly. 

“Hn?” Duo hummed distantly. 

"Trowa did it like this,” Hiiro said moving back in only this time he parted his lips and nibbled at Duo’s bottom lip. Duo gasped granting him the access he desired and groaned softly when a moist heat invaded his mouth...

**

…the sweet flavor glided along his senses washing through his flesh. Slowly, Hiiro’s tongue brushed along his teeth and gums roaming around to thoroughly explore every crevice within the willing mouth being offered up to him. Duo groaned, his pajama clad legs spreading to allow Hiiro to kneel down before him on the kitchen tile where he spent a good little while memorizing each and every aspect of him. 

“Still clean,” Hiiro smiled slowly snuggling down into Duo’s bare chest. 

“I think you should see the dentist,” Duo chuckled pulling him close. “Your wisdom teeth are coming in.”

“I’m only twenty one,” Hiiro laughed. 

“Hm,” Duo smiled tilting his head back up. “Maybe I should have another look,” he smiled before drawing his lover back into the deepening well of their ever growing desire. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
